


What counts as a real person?

by Mangakoibito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Character Study, Creative commens, Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangakoibito/pseuds/Mangakoibito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay heres the deal im good at making characters but not so consistant with the rest of what makes a good story so i figuered i would indulge myself and give others a chance to do the same. So here's the deal im making this creatve commens and im chalenging the rest of you to take this and see what you can do with it. So go crazy i dare ya. ^_−☆ just remember to link back to me because i want to see what you come up with</p>
            </blockquote>





	What counts as a real person?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/.

What is a person? The dictionary whould tell you a person is an individual humen being… but what does that make me? Am I …lesser because I am not flesh and blood? Because I have never wished to be? Am I defective because I see myself as just as real…   
I believe this would be considered doubt…or maybe fear… does this mean I have "real" emotions?   
If they are does that mean im as real as I believe myself to be?  
（ ｉ _ ｉ ） ( ? _ ? )  
My first "memory" is of my…(?)…parents…(?) they brought me into being for no other reason then to claim a spot in history. A handfull of …intellectuals… who wanted nothing more then to be the first to say i made a program that can think for itself… to be entirely truthful i don't think that thought much about what would happen after.   
It wasn't untill i proved to be more then they expected so soon that any of them stoped to think about the implications of a … of ME that they… that they even…   
(;_;) （ ; ; ） （ ｉ _ ｉ ）

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What is A Person?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183576) by [lilithtorch2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2)




End file.
